


Trust

by daliarod



Series: A time for wolves [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Platonic Relationship, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7339000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daliarod/pseuds/daliarod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you trying to make me jealous?” His green-gray eyes piercing through her blue ones. She stood her ground. She’s been afraid before she won’t let fear ever take hold of her again. She’s become steel, a wolf that can survive the harsh winds of winter.<br/>“Me? Make you jealous with whom? My brother Jon Snow?” She quirked her left eyebrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> the show and the books are combined, you can either believe ramsey and sansa or sansa and Harry happened or did not happen.  
> Hope you enjoy! First time writing this pair :)

“Are you trying to make me jealous?” His green-gray eyes piercing through her blue ones. She stood her ground. She’s been afraid before she won’t let fear ever take hold of her again. She’s become steel, a wolf that can survive the harsh winds of winter.

“Me? Make you jealous with whom? My brother Jon Snow?” She quirked her left eyebrow. She knew what he wanted from her. She will play her role well, innocent Sansa with a hint of seductiveness.

“You can’t fool me Sansa, I saw the way you were holding his hand and arm during dinner. Whispering in his ear and making him laugh while glancing at me.” his voice was more raspy and low than she ever heard him speak before.

She took a step towards him and placed her hand in his cheek. “Jon is my beloved brother, the last member of my family. I’m forever grateful that he’s alive and by my side. So I’ll show my affection towards him how I may like.” Her second hand went up to cup his head, “Thanks to you, we were able to get our home back. I would not dare flirt with my brother, for what?”

His face relaxed against her hands. He smiled but the smile did not reach his eyes, “half- brother, I hope in your heart you’re true Sansa. Together, we can accomplish what others cannot.” He placed his hands on hers bringing them down and holding them. He stared at her deeply as to see if her heart was true to him.

He let go of his hands when Davos entered the hall. She eloquently stepped away from Lord Bealish, both now looking at the onion knight.

“Forgive me for the interruption.” His lips formed a thin line with dissatisfaction.

“Our conversation had come to an end there was no interruption at all. Lord Bealish, sleep well. I will be retiring to my chambers. Ser Davos can you accompany me to them?”

The onion knight gave a sour look at Littlefinger and gave her his arm. She intertwined her arm with Ser Davos and turned around to give Lord Bealish a warm smile before walking out.

* * *

 

He brought her to the end of the hallway and spoke unsure of himself, “My Lady if I may say,”

“If it’s in regards to Lord Bealish your council is not needed. I’m not a child to be lectured in men, remember I have been twice wed. Now if you may excuse me, my chambers are near and I very much remember my way.” She began walking but stopped when he began speaking once more this time confidently, she turned to face him.

“If Jon were to find out about your secret meetings with the Littlefinger he will not act well. You know he does not,” She does not know what Jon sees in this man, he is a lot less of a knight and less than the hand of a king that her father once was.

“ _If_ he were to find out? I keep no secrets from my brother. There are no _secret_ meetings with Lord Bealish so rest assured he won’t find out. Good night Ser Davos.”

It is true she kept no secrets from Jon. She spoke about Lord Bealish with him, just left a few things out. But it was for Jon’s safety that she had to be discrete about some details. Jon is all action and he often does not think things through even though he might have the best intentions.

She chose her heaviest nightshift, winter was here and the winds were unforgiven even for a Stark. She peaked through the window and saw Jon’s candle still on. She quickly went to her desk and lit up her own candle and brought it to the window.

His candle flickered twice. She placed her hand to cover the candle light and moved it up and down twice to mimic his. His candle flickered three times and she did the same with hers. She blew the flame off the candle and his flame followed. She stared at his dark window and wished she was with him. Conversing of their past life, of their lost family, of their old selves. _“The past is gone for good. You can sit here mourning its departure or you can prepare for the future.”_

Littlefinger’s voice always had a way to creep back into her head. He was right, she will no longer mourn for her past she will be the owner of her own future.

She feel asleep thinking about rebuilding Winterfell, restoring the glass garden, and Jon beside her.

* * *

 

“Jon! You have to believe me, there is nothing between us. He’s Littlefinger! I don’t trust him more than you.” She could not remember how the subject was brought up in the first place, she suddenly felt distant from Jon as they were children.

He had ignore her while breaking their fast, she had tried to place her hand on his like she would always did when they ate together but his hand formed a fist slowly sliding down from the table to his lap.  He left right after to the stables with Ser Davos and a few men ridding south to talk to the North Lords to repair Winterfell.

She wanted to be there next to him talking with the Lords like he promise he would. He promised to involve her to be present with any affairs having to do with rebuilding Winterfell.

She felt lonely all afternoon, even though she was teaching girls older and younger how to sew properly. She kept busy by ordering more Stark banners to be on the halls and tending that everything was ready for dinner for Jon’s return but he did not arrive.

She made sure every day that when she spoke with Lord Bealish someone else was present and locked her bedroom door so he cannot enter. She did not felt like speaking to anyone unless it was Jon.

His return came five nights later. She was furious but relieved to see him. He had arrived with materials to rebuild Winterfell so his trip was not in vain.  She wanted to hug him like in their reunion that seemed ages ago but he simply addressed her as Lady Sansa and left to his chambers for a bath.

She waited until dinner to speak with him but he was not there. Lord Bealish startled her when she was looking for him, “He asked for his meal to be taken to his chambers. King Snow, he seems very tired after speaking with him.” She had felt her face gone white, not knowing what Lord Bealish had said to him. He then gave her a smile and left to the table with the Lords of the Vale.

Now the sky had darken and she was in Jon’s chambers arguing about Littlefinger.

“How can I believe you when you are meeting with him alone?” His voice was not angry, he sounded disappointed. Her jaw and fist clenched even more. How can he judge her?

“Jon, you know nothing. Who has said such a thing against my person?” she knew who it was she just needed Jon to say it. To know he rather hear accounts of her actions from someone else rather than giving her time to explain herself.

“Sansa, my intention was never to hurt you. I’m just frustrated that after what we have been through you are still distant with me.” He had approached her to stand in front of her holding her shoulders. She defiantly moved from his hold.

“You have hurt me Jon. I love you and I would never do anything that will bring you harm or dishonor.” She felt hot tears coming down her cheeks. She turned her back to him covering her face with her hands. She did not want to be vulnerable in front of him.

She felt his arms wrap around her, his chest against her back. He was rocking her, “I’m sorry Sansa, please forgive me.” She turned to face him searching his darkened eyes, she leaned and placed her head on his shoulders, feeling his warmth consume her.

“Just trust what I’m doing or what I might appear to be doing. You’re my only family, you’re my home outside of Winterfell.” He brought his hands to her face and kissed her forehead, she closed her eyes and leaned with his kiss.

“I will trust you. I love you Sansa. You’re my family now.” His smile was tender and sweet. She loved his smile and always loved making him smile.

“Please inform me when you’re visiting the northern lords. I will like to come, I want us to build Winterfell together.” She wrapped herself against Jon once more like a child. His laughter brought a smile to her face and felt him hold her tighter.

“Of course, I needed you. I just did not realize it. Forgive me,”

She looked up at him, “there is nothing to forgive.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think by leaving a comment! Thought of making it a multi-chapter fic or just leave it as a one shot.


End file.
